Zeke Bellifonte
Appearance :Zeke has a fairly thin build without striking either end of extremes: he is neither skin and bones, nor heavily-muscled. His two-toned blue/purple hair is "a dye job of his own advent," as he puts it.Zeke Bellifonte He keeps the blue half smoothed down, while he spikes up the purple half. Clothing :He typically wears a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt with blue jeans. For accessories, he sports a navy blue tie, black shoes, and a couple of wristbands. Personality :Zeke has a powerful personality and even stronger emotions. Though some consider his off-beat humor and lack of tact irritating to the umpteenth degree, it's simply part of the package that is Zeke Bellifonte. As a proud self-proclaimed "Aspie," Zeke has no intention of altering who he is for the comfort of others. :"Yes, I know that I'm different. No, I'm not going to change it unless I find a reason to... No, I don't lack tact; I'm just direct. Why do I have to use an obtuse way of saying something just because other people do?" (Zeke Bellifonte, Personality section) :Without the comfort of friends nearby, Zeke can be quite blunt and curt, speaking little to people "unless they matter enough to be addressed." Despite his rough exterior, his bluntness often conceals a truly caring heart, but he often struggles to express his true feelings to people, instead finding it easier to sit back and observe. These observational skills make it quite easy for him to deduce things about people--sometimes things that even they themselves were not aware of. He's become quite adept at picking out future couples, in particular. :Zeke also has an indomitable will. When he sets his mind set on something, he will do whatever it takes to complete it. This includes maintaining whatever friends he has latched onto, going to any lengths to make them happy or to keep them safe. It is little wonder, then, that Zeke hates change. Powers and Abilities Vectormancy :Zeke can control vectors--anything with direction and magnitude. This includes anything physical or anything that travels along a physical medium, including more abstract vectors like gravity and kinetics. Weaknesses :The few things Zeke cannot control includes radiation, such as light, as radiation does not have a physical magnitude and does not use physical mediums to travel, instead traveling in wavelengths. Zeke also cannot manipulate any magical attacks or mental effects such as telepathy. Whether Zeke is affected by telekinesis is currently unknown, but as it is also a mind-based power like telepathy, the odds are quite likely he is weak to this, as well. Other Abilities :Zeke is a skilled knife-thrower. He has also apparently trained hard to counter telepathic attacks. In an encounter with Vincent "Thanatos" Ducard, a very powerful telepath, Zeke instantly sensed the attempted intrusion and outsmarted Vincent by focusing on trivial images and quotations.An Unusual Debriefing, Post #27 Relationships Cheryl and Foster Family :Throughout most of his childhood and teenage years, the one person Zeke was close to was his foster mother, Cheryl. Zeke is still quite conscious of what trouble he must have been for her. But "she did her best with me, even if I didn't know how to show her I appreciated her." The relationship between Zeke and his foster siblings is less clear. It seems Zeke and his foster siblings didn't have any major disagreements (Zeke says that "the other kids weren't horrible"), but Zeke still spent most of his time away from the home, as he and the other children struggled to understand and relate to one another. Sadly, despite living in an otherwise loving family, Zeke mostly lived in emotional isolation. Cedric :Zeke almost instantly connects with Cedric, as despite his hatred of change, he approves of the man (even to the point of trusting Cedric with his foster mother, Cheryl) and was willing to shift his whole life and family and move in with Cedric. Brotherhood of Evil, Doom Patrol :DESCRIP Teen Titans :DESCRIP Auralie :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Rynfyre :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Marcus :DESCRIP Roxer :DESCRIP History Backstory ---- :Zeke is an orphan; though how or when he lost his family is unknown. :Zeke and his foster siblings were raised by Cheryl, Zeke's foster mother, in a small town ruled by wealthy aristocrats. Cheryl apparently struggled financially in this environment, doing "what she had to" to provide for her family. This included serving as a mistress for one particular aristocrat's son. :But everything changed when a business man named Cedric moved into the town. Zeke noticed immediately that Cedric was unlike the town aristocrats--he was kind and pleasant. Not to mention that as soon as Cedric and Cheryl met by chance, Zeke knew the two were meant to be together. As it turned out, he was right. :Cedric offered Cheryl a job in his company and invited their whole family to move to his city and live with him. :But the aristocrat's son caught wind of what was happening... and decided that the best way of stopping Cheryl from leaving was burning her house down with her and everyone in it. :Devastated, Zeke hunted down the man. Using his vector abilities, he hurled the man's body up into the sky and impaled him on a water tower. Still not finished, Zeke then turned and flattened the man's mansion and his entire family. Even to this day, Zeke feels no remorse over the incident: :"No, it wasn't cruel. No, it wasn't wrong or evil. He killed Cheryl and the others and denied them any sort of dignity in death. All I did was return kind in kind." :He was only fifteen years old at the time. :Since then, he wandered the world. He was initially recruited by the Brotherhood of Evil and served with them for approximately a month. But he was getting bored, and besides, he'd already arrived at the conclusion that "they were a bunch of self-absorbed pricks." So he left, crushing one of their main hangars on his way out. :After that, he was courted by almost every other existing metahuman faction at the time, but Zeke found fatal flaws with each organization. The Dusk Knights were exclusively magic-users. The Doom Patrol had ridiculous-looking uniforms. As for the Teen Titans, "They were kinda cool, but they were also horribly boring, like the Brotherhood. Good this, evil that... just... blech. I got sick of the rigidity of their mental standpoints." :Once joining the Titans fell through, Zeke decided factions simply weren't for him. So he struck out on his own once again. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Retired NPCs Category:Former Brothers of Evil Category:Former Titans Category:Neutrals Category:Titan Allies Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Vectormancers Category:Titans Together